


#50

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  I want Jane to trib Maura really hard. ;)</p><p>Alright, the set up: An AU in which Maura is in undergrad and Jane is in the Academy. Jane’s been sleeping her way through her fellow female recruits, but this is Maura’s first time with a woman. I think they’ve been dating casually for awhile. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#50

“Have you ever done this before?”

Jane looked down into those pretty hazel eyes, dark with desire. Maura’s brow was creased with nerves, and she caught her lower lip between her teeth as she eyed Jane. Jane, for her part, felt her heart skip a beat as she looked down at her. The answer, of course, was yes. Jane had done this more times than she could count. Of the few women at the academy, more than half of them had found their way between Jane’s sheets.

But none of them had made her pulse race with a single glance. She had never met anyone set her skin on fire with an unintentional brush of her hand.

“Just relax,” she murmured, as much for her own benefit as for Maura’s. Jane lowered her lips to Maura’s neck, displaying a gentleness she usually lacked. She was almost afraid to touch her, and her feather-light kisses had Maura gasping and clutching at Jane’s shoulders. Her reaction gave Jane the encouragement she needed to lay a hand on her breast, the head of her palm burning through her shirt.

“Let me…” Maura sat up, blushing adorably as she raised her shirt over her head. She was just wearing her typically modest, white lace bra underneath, but Jane immediately heard her heart pounding in her ears. She gently pushed Maura back against the pillows, bending to plant a line of kisses along Maura’s taught stomach and over her ribcage. Jane could feel her muscles jumping in response to her touch, and smiled against her warm skin. When Jane ran the tip of her tongue down the center of her torso, Maura let out a light, breathy moan that sent Jane reeling. Maura’s fingers encircled her wrist and Jane paused, looking up at her.

“I want to see you,” Maura whispered, tugging gently at the hem of Jane’s t-shirt. Jane sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, feeling suddenly and inexplicably shy. Maura’s soft, graceful beauty made her feel like she was all limbs and sharp angles. But when her shirt fell to the floor, Maura sucked in a shaky breath and immediately let her hands roam over Jane’s firm muscles. Her eyes became incredibly dark as she smoothed her palms over Jane’s bare stomach.

Jane was surprised by the confidence in Maura’s touch. She had expected timidity, but she quickly found she’d been wrong as Maura’s hands cupped her breasts firmly. Jane’s back arched, pushing her chest into Maura’s hands. She straddled her hips in one deft move, hovering gingerly above her.

“I’m not going to break, Jane,” Maura said, looking up at her, “Please. I want to feel you.”

Jane sucked in a breath. Despite Maura’s reassurances, she worked to suppress the surge of animalistic desire that coursed through her. She slipped one hand between Maura’s back and the bed and unhooked her bra with practiced fingers. Maura shifted to allow removal of the garment, and then Jane paused, staring down at her. Maura blushed deeply.

“You’re perfect,” Jane whispered, cupping her breasts. Her heart pounded as her fingers grazed Maura’s soft skin. “You’re beautiful.”

She brushed her thumbs over pink nipples, and Maura moaned and arched into her. Jane rolled her hips against Maura’s stomach, unable to stop herself. She shifted and wrapped her lips around one nipple, sucking and teasing it with the tip of her tongue. Maura moaned again, louder, and pressed a hand into the back of Jane’s head, urging her on. Jane groaned softly, her mouth vibrating against the tightly furled bud, making Maura gasp. Jane shifted her attention to its twin, teasing it until they both stood erect. She trailed her fingers up and down Maura’s ribs, to the waistband of her skirt.

“Can I…?” she trailed off, dragging her gaze up to meet Maura’s. Maura bit her lip.

“Please,” she whispered. Jane found the zipper at Maura’s hip and lowered it slowly, shifting to one side in order to help Maura free herself from the soft material. Jane felt it slide delicately through her fingers as it made its way to the floor beside the bed.

Jane turned back to Maura, catching sight of the white lacy panties that matched the bra on the floor. She began to throb unbearably, and let out a breath in an attempt to calm herself. Maura’s delicate hipbones protruded from above the lace waistband. Jane ran her fingers over them, then across her lower stomach, dancing over the elastic of her underwear. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Maura’s as she cupped her through the cotton. Maura moaned against Jane’s mouth as her fingers explored her folds through the fabric. Maura closed her fingers around Jane’s wrist and lift her hips. Jane took her cue to slide her underwear down her legs. She positioned herself between Maura’s thighs, her wetness coating Jane’s stomach as her hips moved against her. Jane kissed a trail down her stomach, settling between her legs. She looked up at Maura, who drew a shaky breath, watching Jane lower her mouth to meet her. Jane flattened her tongue against Maura’s slit, and Maura gasped, her hips bucking. Jane sucked lightly at her clit and flicked it with her tongue, reveling in Maura’s breathy moans.

Suddenly Maura was tugging her back up towards her.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Jane’s heart was pounding.

“No, no,” Maura pulled her in for a kiss, tasting herself on her lips. “I just…I wanted to feel you.”

Jane licked her lips, then reached behind her and unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms. Maura’s hands immediately moved to cup her breasts, tease her nipples, which were already hard. Jane reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, pausing to untangle herself and remove them, along with her underwear. Climbing back into bed, she laid herself along the length of Maura’s body, their bare skin pressed together. They both sighed, their breath intermingling between them. Maura lifted her head and pressed her lips to Jane’s, her hands grasping her hips and holding on.

Jane’s hips moved against Maura’s of their own volition. She bit her lip.

“I want to feel you too,” she murmured against Maura’s lips, “Will you, um, sit up?”

Maura’s brow furrowed, but she complied. They sat facing each other on the bed.

“Did I…is everything okay?” Maura’s adorable look of worry quelled Jane’s nerves a little, and she smiled.

“Everything’s fine.” She scooted closer to her on the bed and grabbed Maura’s thighs. She gently spread them so that she could settle between them, her own legs open and layered with Maura’s so that their torsos were flush against each other. Maura looked up at Jane with wide eyes, and then Jane shifted, her center sliding against Maura’s.

“Oh my God,” Maura moaned, her hips jerking forward for more, “You’re so wet.”

Jane groaned and put her hands behind her on the bed for leverage, pushing her hips into Maura’s.

“Oh, fuck, Maur…” Jane could feel her swollen clit rubbing against Maura’s, their heat combining between them.

“I’m, I’m going to…” Maura was panting, clutching onto Jane’s shoulders. Her lips were swollen, pink, parted around her low moans and gasping breaths.

“Come with me,” Jane panted, sweat shining on her forehead. They moved together, reaching a near frantic pace until Maura grabbed Jane’s hips and pressed them to her, both of them shuddering as they came together.

“Oh god,” Maura moaned, falling back onto the pillows. Jane grinned and untangled their legs, crawling up the bed and laying down beside her.

“You felt really good,” she murmured into Maura’s hair. Maura smiled and turned into Jane, resting her head on her shoulder.

“You were…” she trailed off with a quiet sigh of contentment. “You’ve definitely done this before.”

Jane tensed against her, unsure how to respond. “It’s okay,” Maura laughed lightly, “I don’t mind your being my first. I’m pretty sure I’ll be your best.”

Jane chuckled, “You are definitely my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/46478351021/50-rizzles-request


End file.
